This relates in general to the generation of power, more particularly, electrical power, utilizing the wave action developed in a large body of water.
In the prior art, many techniques and systems have been devised for using the waves and tides to generate power inexpensively. Initially, purely mechanical means were used to harness water power flowing from a higher to a lower level to drive paddle wheels, turbines and the like. With the advent of electricity, these means were used to operate electrical generators. One of the major problems with water-driven generators of the prior art types described is that the wave motion is inconstant, resulting in an uneven flow which must be converted to a constant or uniform flow in order to provide a practical source of electricity.
In order to overcome these difficulties, I devised the method and system for generating power which is set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,903, issued July 9, 1968, in which the siphon principle is utilized to provoke flow of water through a supply conduit into a tower closed at the top, and having its open lower end mounted below the mean level of the sea, or other large body of water, the supply conduit having its intake end mounted in a reservoir, the level of which is constantly replenished by wave motion. The mean water level in the reservoir is higher than the level of the sea in which the tower is placed. Accordingly, when the tower is initially charged with a head of water, a flow is initiated through the intake conduit into the top part of the tower, causing flow to continue down through the tower. In order to increase the velocity of downward flow in the tower, the latter is formed to include a Venturi constriction near its mid-section. A turbine is mounted in the constriction so that its vanes are intercepted by the falling water, causing it to rotate, driving a central shaft which operates an electrical generator.
One of the disadvantages of the system of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,903 is that it requires the construction of a supply reservoir which must be constantly replenished by wave or tidal action, or both. If liquid is not replenished in the supply reservoir to a plane above the mean liquid level of the body of water which supports the head of water in the tower, then no flow will take place in the conduit, and the system fails to operate.